


Merlin Crossing

by MerthurAllure (Kirbymatsu)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Barebacking, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbymatsu/pseuds/MerthurAllure
Summary: Merlin and Arthur meet in the world of Animal Crossing. It goes about as well as you’d expect.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	Merlin Crossing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sneck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneck/gifts).



> Dearest sneck, you gave me many wonderful prompts to work with but as soon as you mentioned animal crossing I could not get it out of my head 😂 This isn’t my best work but I really tried, sorry it’s so short. I hope it at least brings you some joy. Happy holidays!
> 
> And of course, thank you to my wonderful wonderful beta Frida/withlightning 💗; thank you to Tash and Warlock and Saf for support and answering silly questions; and last but not least thank you to the fandoms best cheerleader, Beri 🙏   
> I love and cherish all of you 💗💗💗

Merlin sighed as he walked out of the museum. He had spent most of the day digging up fossils and had donated quite a few to Gaius, but now he had to go see what Tom Nook wanted. 

He never really cared for the guy, but since he was only able to live here because of the huge loan he had offered, Merlin was kind of obligated to help him out. He dusted off his pants and headed over to the residents center.

Tom Nook informed him that someone new wanted to move onto the island, but they would only agree to it if some specific furniture was included. For some reason Merlin was the only one for the job, and of course Nook’s Cranny didn’t have the items in stock, so he was tasked with building them. He hurried home and got straight to work.

  
  
  


~~~~~

  
  
  


“I don’t care father, I’m already here and I’m staying!” Arthur hit the end button before his father could spew out any more threats. He turned his phone off and shoved it into his pocket. This was his new start, he was going to make a life for himself here, and Uther wasn’t going to stop him. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his head. 

Just then he heard someone coming out of the museum. He looked up to see a gorgeous man with pale skin and dark messy hair. He watched as the man typed something into his phone with an adorably grumpy face.

“Hey, Merlin!” A voice called out from the opposite direction. 

_ Merlin _ looked up with a grin as a roguishly handsome man approached him. “Hey, Gwaine!” He greeted him fondly.

They began a conversation about weekend plans or something, but Arthur was too distracted by their body language. Gwaine flipped his long brown hair and placed a hand on Merlin’s forearm, obviously flirting. Merlin didn’t seem to mind as he continued chatting animatedly.

When they finished talking and Gwaine said goodbye with a wink, Arthur curled his lip in disgust.  _ How can someone so perfect fall for that garbage? _

He sighed and turned around, heading back to his new house.  _ Oh well, best to not get involved with anyone right now anyways _ .

  
  
  


~~~~~

  
  
  


Merlin spent all evening at his workbench making furniture and woke up bright and early to deliver it. When he walked up to the newly built house, he was surprised to see an attractive man standing there. 

“Hello, are you Arthur, then?” He asked, reaching out to shake the man’s hand.

“Yes, have you got my furniture?” Arthur asked without returning the gesture.

Merlin frowned in annoyance and let his hand drop. “Yes, I have all the things you  _ demanded _ .”

“Alright, bring them in, then.”

After Merlin set everything down inside he smiled proudly at Arthur. Arthur almost smiled back before blushing and clearing his throat.

“Yes well, everything looks okay... except the bed.”

“What’s wrong with the bed?” Merlin asked defensively.

“The color is completely wrong! I wanted red, not this atrocious blue color, and the frame is supposed to be cherry oak!”

Merlin’s eye twitched as he tried to control his anger. “Well, I suppose I could take it back and customize it but it’ll take some time.”

“Nonsense, just do it here!”

Merlin grit his teeth. “I need my workbench and customization kits, neither of which is here.”

Arthur let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, but it better not take long.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Merlin grunted before storming out.

_ How fucking dare he? What gave him the right to treat Merlin like that? He worked so hard on that furniture and that prat showed zero appreciation. Merlin wasn’t even getting paid for this shit! _

He stumbled into his house and slammed the door behind him. His pet sea bass, Kilgharrah, swam around his tank and looked up at Merlin expectantly. Merlin sighed and fed the fish, then put the kettle on. 

After stalling and taking his time getting the bed finished, Merlin looked out the window and realized it was almost sundown. He figured the gorgeous jerk at least deserved something to sleep on, so he quickly cleaned up and headed out. 

Merlin was feeling worn out and lazy, so rather than walking down the river to the bridge he pulled out his vaulting pole. It’s something Merlin did quite often but of course this would be the one time that the pole slipped sending him crashing to the ground.

His ankle hit first, twisting painfully and sending him to his knees. Before he could catch himself, his head collided with the earth with a dull thud. He sat up and blinked dumbly at the world spinning around him. 

As he sat trying to catch his breath, he heard footsteps quickly approaching.

“Merlin!” Arthur’s beautiful posh voice sounded fuzzy in his ears.

“What the hell were you thinking!” He scolded, though the worried look on his face betrayed him. He kneeled down beside Merlin and gently wiped some dirt off his scratched cheek.

Merlin blushed and tried not to wince at the sting. “I’m  _ fine _ , was just trying to bring you your stupid bed.” He tried his best to sound annoyed.

It was Arthur’s turn to blush now. “Oh. Well, thank you, but why on earth would you not just use the bridge?”

“Because I’m an idiot?” Merlin chuckled.

Arthur just smiled at him and moved to help him up.

It immediately became clear that Merlin’s leg couldn’t hold any weight. Arthur caught him before he could fall again, and started to lift him without a second thought.

Merlin squawked as Arthur picked him up bridal style. “What the hell are you doing!”

“Well, how else are we gonna get you home Merlin? You can’t just stay on the ground. Now stop squirming before I drop you.”

Merlin huffed but said nothing, pouting the whole walk home.

When they got to Merlin’s house, Arthur set him down gently so he could unlock the door. He refused to be picked up again, so Arthur settled for wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him hop to the couch.

Merlin watched with a raised eyebrow as Arthur grabbed a pillow and gently propped his leg up on the coffee table.

“Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?”

Arthur stopped and sighed. “Look, I know I was an ass yesterday but I didn’t mean it and I’m sorry. I’m really not a terrible person.”

Merlin felt his face warm up at the genuine honesty in Arthur’s response.

“S’okay.” He mumbled.

Arthur cleared his throat and brought the attention back to Merlin’s leg. “Well, I’m pretty sure you just twisted it, maybe pulled a muscle, but nothing’s broken so all you can do is rest it. Is there anything else I can do before I go?”

Merlin smiled shyly. “Well, if you’re not busy, maybe you could stay for a bit? Watch a movie or something?”

“Yeah, sure.” Arthur tried not to show his excitement but Merlin just giggled at him.

“There’s a kettle in the kitchen if you’d like to make us some tea.”

“Of course.” Arthur handed Merlin the remote and headed into the kitchen.

After making the tea he brought out two cups and set them on the coasters. He sat next to Merlin and they argued about movie choices for a while before deciding on Mulan (Merlin’s favorite) and The Little Mermaid (Arthur’s favorite).

Halfway through the second movie Arthur noticed Merlin starting to nod off. By the time the credits started, he was out cold and drooling on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur watched his peaceful face for a few minutes before gently nudging him awake.

Merlin rubbed his eyes and stretched. “Sorry, didn’t realize how tired I was.”

“It’s okay, I’m pretty knackered too. Should I help you to your bed before I go?” 

Merlin cringed a bit.

“I definitely can’t get there on my own but I can’t ask that of you.”

Arthur shook his head, “Nonsense Merlin, I carried you all the way home. I think I can manage getting you into the next room.”

“Well,” Merlin chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, “my bedroom is actually upstairs.”

Arthur shook his head fondly, “Of course it is. Oh well, there’s no way you can sleep on this tiny couch so let’s go!” He stood up and looked at Merlin expectantly.

“The stairs are a bit narrow here, I don’t think you’ll be able to carry me like you did before.”

“Alright, well, why don’t you just hop on my back then?”

Merlin laughed “I can barely stand on one foot, what makes you think I can just hop onto your back?”

Arthur thought for a minute. “Fine, how about this?” He leaned over Merlin and put his arms around him. “Now just hold onto my neck and wrap your legs around my waist.”

Merlin did as instructed and Arthur carefully lifted him up. He clung to Arthur like a crab and buried his face into his shoulder. He blushed at the closeness and tried his best to ignore Arthur’s incredibly attractive scent.

Arthur cleared his throat and moved to the stairs. He hadn’t realized how intimate this position would be, but it was too late now. He took a deep breath and slowly started up the stairs. 

Even though Arthur was going slow, every single step seemed to jostle Merlin’s hips against Arthur’s. He grit his teeth and tried to think about absolutely anything else. 

Despite his thoughts of Gaius kissing Tom Nook, Merlin’s body began to react. If Arthur noticed the growing hardness against his stomach, he said nothing, though his steps seemed even more careful. When they reached the top of the stairs Arthur paused.

Merlin took a deep breath and turned his head to meet Arthur’s intense stare. Arthur’s hands slowly moved to Merlin’s arse as he shifted him down a bit, and Merlin gasped when he felt Arthur’s hard cock beneath him.

Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips had crashed together. Arthur moaned as he felt Merlin’s tongue slip into his mouth. He quickly moved to press Merlin against the closest wall and grind up into his arse. 

Merlin groaned and slid his fingers into Arthur’s hair as they continued to explore each other’s mouths. His legs reflexively tightened around Arthur and he hissed in pain when he moved his bad ankle.

“Shit, are you okay?” Arthur quickly moved back and looked at him with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just, bed please.”

Arthur nodded and carefully laid Merlin on his bed, unsure if he wanted to continue or if the moment had passed. Merlin quickly pushed away his doubts, surging up for another kiss and pulling Arthur down on top of him.

They continued kissing hungrily, only breaking away to remove their shirts. Merlin’s mouth latched on to Arthur’s neck, leaving vicious marks while his hands made quick work of their trousers. 

Things were moving so fast it made Arthur’s head spin. Before he could let Merlin go any further he just had to make sure. “What about that Gwaine bloke?”

Merlin laughed and continued ridding them of their pants, “He’s just a friend, don’t worry.” He rolled them over and straddled Arthur’s hips, groaning at the feeling of their cocks sliding together. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his lube before stopping to look Arthur in the eye. 

“Can I ride you?”

Arthur nodded eagerly. “ _ God, yes _ , but let me.” He took the lube from Merlin and squirted some onto his fingers. 

Merlin moaned, lifting his hips for better access and guiding Arthur’s hand to his hole. He took a shaky breath as he felt Arthur’s finger slowly pressing in. The thick calloused finger felt so different from his own and it made his cock start dripping precum.

The angle was a bit awkward but Arthur didn’t let it stop him, quickly adding a second finger. Merlin began pushing back against every thrust and fucking himself on the digits. The sight of it made Arthur’s mouth water as he felt his dick twitch.

By the time Arthur let a third finger slip in, Merlin had become an impatient moaning mess.

“Arthur, please, just fuck me.”

Arthur swallowed dryly and nodded, removing his fingers and grabbing his cock. Merlin briefly mourned the loss before lifting up and positioning himself over Arthur. He took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself onto Arthur’s cock.

They both groaned in unison when the head finally breached Merlin. Arthur was thicker than anything he’d taken before and the stretch burned, but Merlin just bit his lip and continued sinking down.

When Arthur was finally in all the way to the hilt, he let out a sigh and leaned up to kiss Merlin. Merlin kissed him back and tried to focus on the feeling of his soft lips and hot tongue as he let his body adjust. 

He felt so full and so achingly hard, before long he couldn’t stop himself from moving. He started with a slow grind, lifting himself the slightest bit then dropping back down to gyrate his hips with Arthur deep inside. 

Arthur held Merlin’s hips with a vice grip and hissed at the tight heat drawing him in. 

“You’re taking me so well Merlin, so perfect.”

He felt Merlin squeezing him even tighter when he brushed against that bundle of nerves. It took everything in him not to spend right then and there. After taking a few breaths and regaining his control, he lifted Merlin’s hips and thrust up as he pulled him back down. 

Merlin cried out and dug his nails into Arthur’s shoulders. He took Arthur’s lead and started rising up until only the head of his cock was still inside, then slamming back down. He moaned loudly as Arthur seemed to go deeper and deeper with each thrust. 

Before long Merlin was bouncing on Arthur’s cock as the sounds of slapping skin and their grunts filled the room.

“Fuck, I’m so close” Merlin gasped against Arthur’s lips. 

Arthur continued pounding into him and wrapped a hand around his cock. He began mouthing at Merlin’s neck, biting down hard as he felt his own orgasm fast approaching. 

Merlin whined as Arthur lazily stroked his cock. 

“Cum for me Merlin” Arthur whispered into his ear. 

Merlin felt the fire in his belly consume him at Arthur’s words. He felt every muscle in his body tense as overwhelming pleasure washed over him. Golden sparks flashed behind his eyelids and Arthur’s name fell from his lips over and over like a prayer. 

Arthur groaned when he felt Merlin spill over his hand. The feeling of Merlin’s hole contracting around him quickly brought on his own release. He pumped into Merlin a few more times, erupting deep inside him.

Merlin whimpered as he was filled with Arthur’s seed and slumped against him. He was vaguely aware of Arthur pulling out and laying him on the bed. Moments later a cool cloth was wiped over his stomach and arse and he sensed Arthur laying beside him. Arthur placed a soft kiss on his forehead before they both fell asleep curled together.

  
  
  


********

  
  
  


“Merlin?”

Merlin groaned and rolled over, trying to move away from the thing digging into his side.

“Merlin!”

Merlin finally opened his eyes to grimace at an angry looking Arthur.

“What have I told you about falling asleep with the switch? You’re gonna make the drift even worse!”

“Sorry,” Merlin apologized. “I thought I could stay awake until you got home.”

Arthur hummed then looked at him suspiciously.

“And what were you dreaming about, Merlin?”

Merlin cocked his head in confusion, “Animal Crossing, I think, why?”

Arthur looked pointedly at the tent in Merlin’s pants.

“I’d say I’m concerned, but I guess I always knew you were a furry.”

Merlin blushed and threw a pillow at his roommate.

Arthur caught it and retaliated by tackling Merlin and pinning his arms down before he could grab another pillow. Merlin laughed and tried to fight him off for a moment before gasping when he felt Arthur’s hardness against his own. Arthur stared into Merlin’s eyes and took a deep breath as he leaned down for a chaste kiss. Merlin smiled up at him brightly.

“You know, now that I think about it, the dream was actually more about you than the game.”

“Yeah?” Arthur’s voice was gravelly with arousal.

“Yeah, maybe we could get out of these clothes and I’ll tell you all about it.”

Arthur kissed him hard and rolled his hips, groaning at the sweet friction.

“I think I’d like that.”


End file.
